


Understanding

by oninoshirosaki



Series: Love Is... [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Understanding

"Still awake, love?"

Squalo jumps - startled out of the enervating mess of thoughts which had him distracted enough to not notice Lussuria's presence - and turns his head, snarling angrily. "VOOOII!!! Don't fucking _do_ that!!!"

Lussuria breezily sashays into the kitchen, ruffling Squalo's hair. "Sorry, sorry," he singsongs, not looking sorry in the least. He quickly relocates himself to the counter, rummaging the overhead cabinets for his bag of coffee, before Squalo can attempt at slicing his hand off. "Why are you moping around when you should be in bed?"

Squalo frowns sulkily but says nothing. He watches Lussuria make himself a cup of instant coffee, his humming grating on Squalo's nerves like fingernails on chalkboard. Squalo runs his finger along the rim of his glass, sleep-deprivation and annoyance catching up with him. He suddenly remembers the thoughts Lussuria so rudely shocked him from. "Hey, Lussu?"

Lussuria stirs his beverage _exactly_ six times, counter-clockwise, before lightly hitting the teaspoon twice against the rim of his mug. "Hmm?"

"Did something happen to Sawada's Family?"

Lussuria glances at his companion, carrying his mug over to the small wooden table Squalo's seated at. "What do you mean?"

Squalo forces his hand to stay still. "Like, are they in trouble again or whatever?"

Lussuria sips his coffee, before setting the cup back on the rosewood surface. "Not that I know of. Why?"

A low growl rumbles from Squalo's throat. "Then why the _fuck_ are we going to Japan tomo - _today?_ " he hastily corrects, noticing the time displayed on the black and gold clock on the kitchen wall.

Lussuria's eyebrows raise in surprise. "You're going to Japan?"

Squalo scowls darkly. "Aren't we _all?_ " And then, a sudden thought occurs to him. "If that damn Boss is making me play messenger _again_ \- "

Lussuria raises a hand in a halting gesture, cutting off Squalo's impending tirade. "Wait. You and Boss are going to Japan today?"

Squalo nods, still fuming. 

"And he hasn't told you _why?_ "

Squalo nods again. 

"Nor has he told you to inform anyone else about it?"

Another nod.

Lussuria's brows knit in momentary confusion. "But that's - _oh!_ " And then, he starts giggling. _Giggling._ "Oh, I _see._ "

Squalo valiantly fights the urge to punch Lussuria in the face. "VOOOII!!! What the fuck is so funny?!?" 

Lussuria clucks his tongue and sighs dramatically. " _Squalo, Squalo, Squalo,_ where did your father and I go wrong with our little Squalo?"

Squalo's fingers curl against the fabric of his pants in exasperation. "Okay, first of all, _ew._ Second of all, what the fuck are you _talking_ about?" He lifts his glass to his lips, taking a long gulp of his drink.

Lussuria leans forward, as if he's about to reveal some huge secret. 

Squalo can practically feel the _glee_ radiating off that ridiculously tall, muscular frame.

"See, love, there's this _thing_ people have after they're married. It's called a _honeymoon_ \- "

Squalo promptly chokes on his orange juice. " _VOOOII!!!_ Don't say stupid things!!!"

Lussuria leans back in his chair, seemingly satisfied. " _Au contraire,_ love, it's very _un_ -stupid."

Squalo shakes his silver-haired head adamantly. "It _is_ because it's not _possible._ Boss wouldn't go on a fucking _honeymoon._ "

Lussuria arches an elegant eyebrow, taunting. "And why would you think that?"

" _Because._ He's _Boss,_ " Squalo emphasizes - still unaccustomed to calling Xanxus by name - and looking at Lussuria as if he's retarded. "He's never been on a honeymoon before."

"That's because he's never been _married_ before," Lussuria calmly reminds him.

Squalo chokes - on his _tongue,_ this time - again. 

Lussuria lets out a faintly amused snort before getting back to his precious coffee, smirking around the rim of his porcelain mug. "You really _ought_ to learn to read between the lines, Squ-chan."


End file.
